


The Missing Halloween Candy

by GoldenTrioinTARDIS13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gabriel Loves Candy, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTrioinTARDIS13/pseuds/GoldenTrioinTARDIS13





	The Missing Halloween Candy

Sam Winchester had everything he could ever want; a nice house, a good job, and a loving husband. The only thing that could make his night better would be the damn Halloween candy! Sam remembered putting the bowl on the dining room table to go get more candy from the pantry. However, when he returned, the bowl was missing. He could only think of one person who took it; Gabriel. Sam walked down the hall towards their bedroom and knocked. “Nobody's home,” Gabriel replied. Sam scoffed and walked in. “Gabe, where's the candy?” Sam asked with his hands on his hips. “Why do you think it's me?” Gabriel asked nervously. “Oh, I don't know. The fact that there's a bar of chocolate on the bed proves it,” Sam replies. Gabriel looks over and sure enough, there's a bar of chocolate.


End file.
